Gotta Go My Own Way
by Tiiulicious
Summary: Jillian is the new student at Titan Towers High in Greenwich, Connecticut. She soon befriends Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler, Christy Hemme and Lita and finds love in the process. Jillian?, TrishJeff, MattStacy, LitaEdge, ChristianChristy and others...
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my new WWE/TNA high school fic. I know there are a LOT high school fics, but I just couldn't resist. I will update all my other stories soon as possible I promise. I hope you like it.

**Title**: Gotta Go My Own Way

**Rating**: T

**Characters**: Jillian/?, Trish/Jeff, Matt/Stacy, Christian/Christy, Lita/Edge, and a whole lot more. People from WWE, TNA and former superstars.

**Disclaimer: **All the people in this story belong to themselves and/or Vince McMahon/Dixie Carter.

**Summary**: Jillian is the new student at Titan Towers High in Greenwich, Connecticut. She soon befriends Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler, Christy Hemme and Lita and finds love in the process.

**GOTTA GO MY OWN WAY**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Jillian Francesca Hall, get your butt in here. You can't be late in your first day at the new school. Get a move on, honey," Jillian's dad yelled from the bottom of the staircase, trying to rush his only child. He and his daughter had moved in to Greenwich less then a week ago. Jillian's mother Francesca had passed away when the girl had been two years old and now that he had divorced from his second wife and Jillian's step mother, the job offer he had gotten felt like a gift from god.

"I'm ready, daddy. Don't stress so much, it causes wrinkles you know," Jillian giggled and skipped down the stairs. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and cheerfully opened the fridge while silently singing a song under her breath.

"Do you think that's what you want to wear in your first day? We are not in LA anymore, you know honey," John Hall said with a raised eyebrow. Currently his blonde daughter was dressed in a short white jeans skirt, a blue cashmere sweater and black high heeled strappy sandals.

"Dad, this is what kids wear these days. This is all the rage in LA. Besides no one can dress like they dressed in your youth anymore, stone age is over after all," Jillian chirped and grapped an apple from the fridge.

"Don't be cute with me, honey. Let's go then, I'll drop you at the school before work," Mr. Hall said trying to sound strict, but failed miserably when Jillian sent him one of her dazzling smiles.

--

"So you have everything? Don't be nervous, you'll do great, I know you will," Mr. Hall said when they had arrived in the school parking lot. They could see kids filing to the school building.

"Yes, dad. See you at home," Jillian said kissing his cheek and exited the car feeling slight butterfly's inside her stomach.

Jillian entered the building and immediately collided with someone. The someone turned out to be a petite, pretty blonde with hazel eyes, who was looking her up and down.

"I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz. Are you okay?" Jillian asked from the other girl with concern. She didn't want to start making enemies before she actually settled in at the school. The blonde she had crashed into looked like one of the popular cheerleader types Jillian had known in LA, people who she usually didn't get along with.

"I'm fine, don't worry. You're new, aren't you?" The other blonde said and sent Jillian a bright smile.

"Yeah, this is my first day. I'm Jillian. You don't happen to know where Principle Flair's office is, do you? I need to get there to find a Trish Stratus who should be touring me around. You know her?" Jillian said taking a piece of paper and studying it closely.

"You're in luck. I'm Trish and welcome to Titan Towers High or TT High as we all call it," Trish said with a laugh and offered her hand to Jillian who took it and they shook hands.

"Wow, cool. I'm really, really sorry for bumping into you before," Jillian said, apologizing again.

"Don't sweat it. Come on then, I'll introduce you to everyone and give you all the tips you need to survive here," Trish said linking arms with the other blonde and guiding her inside the school.

"Okay, that's the group we like to call Pricks & Morons inc. Avoid them, they are royal pains and major bullies." Trish said looking in the direction of a group of kids who were casually leaning against the lockers looking smug. "The tallest is Hunter Helmsley, also known as the big nosed asshole. He is in the football team and is dating Stephanie McMahon. She's that brunette who is wearing those tacky black hooker boots. She is a bitch and a half, her dad is a benefactor to the school and her personality leaves much to be desired for. You should avoid her like the plague, she is trouble."

"Who's that is talking to Helmsley? He's a hottie," Jillian asked looking at a boy who was tall and athletic. He had the dreamiest eyes she had ever seen.

"That's Randy Orton, the school's biggest manwhore. He's cute, but a total douche." Trish said with a disgust and wrinkled her nose.

"Are you sure? He's so good looking," Jillian sighed.

"Trust me, he means trouble. You don't want to go there, he has the 'I'm god gift to the women of the world attitude' and treats people like shit." Trish said with a fire burning in her hazel eyes.

"Shame, he is really hot," Jillian said disappointed.

"See that girl talking to Stephanie? That's Terri and she is the only one of the group that's even remotely human. Too bad she's married to Stephanie brother Shane," Trish said pointing to a tiny blonde wearing jeans and a golden top.

"Married?" Jillian questioned with a raised eyebrow. Weren't they a little too young to be married.

"Yep, they got hitched in the summer when she turned 18. I don't get it, but apparently they're really in love or something. Shane's the one talking to that huge, black haired dude by the way," Trish said with an eye roll. "That's Dave Batista, he's basically Hunter's lackey and if he was any dumber, you'd have to water him twice a day."

"Are they really that bad?" Jillian asked seriously. The way Trish was talking about them, they sounded like people she should keep her distance from.

"Yep, they are assholes. They have done so much shitty things to people I care about, once they beat up my boyfriend because he laughed at Hunter." Trish said throwing a disgusted look in the groups direction.

"I trust you. I shall avoid them at all cost, girl scouts honor. So who is that?" Jillian said solemnly and pointed at a blonde girl who was dressed in a cheerleader uniform and was surrounded by a dozen girls in similar uniforms and a few boys who looked like footballers.

"That's Torrie Wilson or Whorrie as we call her. That's her group, we call them Himbos and Bimbos. She is the captain of the cheerleaders and the most self-centered person I know. Plus she's always flirting with my boyfriend and his brother who also has a girlfriend. So, she's a total slut. The brunette one her right is Brooke Adams and the blonde one on her left is Kelly Blank. I can't decide which one I hate more, right now the hate is pretty equal. Brooke is annoying and Kelly is dumb as rocks. Both have obnoxious boyfriends, Mike Mizanin and Andrew Martin," Trish said shaking her head and leading Jillian away from the vicinity of the cheerleaders.

"So, what group you hang out with?" Jillian asked curiously when Trish stopped in mid-walk, looking in the direction of the group of about ten people who were hanging out near the benches.

"That one right there, the coolest people in this school. The boy with multicolored hair is my honey Jeff, so hands off. He's dreamy isn't he?" Trish said with a giggle.

"Wow, he is cute. You're so lucky," Jillian said truly meaning it. The boy Trish had identified as her BF was good-looking in a eccentric way and didn't look like anyone Jillian had ever met.

"Then there is his brother Matt, the one with the black hair. He's also a hunk and a half but is spoken for. His girlfriend is Stacy, the leggy blonde he's holding hands with. They've been together for like ages now and are super cute together. Then there is Adam Copeland and his girlfriend Amy, they're really into music so what ever you do, don't ever say you don't know who Alter Bridge is. If you do, they'll torture us by ranting about the greatness of the band for hours on end. They are obsessed with them, but otherwise they're pretty cool," Trish said pointing to a tall blond man and a redhead wearing all black. "The other blond is Adam's brother Christian who is my best friend. He's also really hot and not single. His girlfriend is Christy, the other redhead. Come on, I'll introduce you to them," Trish said excitedly, dragging the other blonde with her to meet her friends.

"Guys, this is Jillian and she's new here. I'm showing her around, so be nice," Trish said nudging a boy who Jillian hadn't heard Trish name yet. Screw that Randy guy, this was the hottest boy she had ever met. He was the definition of hot in her mind. She could feel her cheeks redden when the mystery hunk offered her his hand and sent a wink in her direction.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter: **Jillian gets to know the mystery hunk

**Who do you think the mystery hunk should be? I'm totally open for new ideas, so who do you, my lovely fantastic readers, want to pair Jillian with?**

**Thanks guys so much for reading, I really appreciate it. Now please, please review. Those always make my day and make me update faster and write longer chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**GOTTA GO MY OWN WAY**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Welcome to TT High Jillian. I'm AJ," the brown haired boy said shaking her hand. Jillian just gazed into his eyes for a few seconds and only after Trish coughed loudly, she was brought back to earth.

"Hi AJ," Jillian said with a shy smile and let go of his hand. She was yelling at herself from the inside for acting a like a ditz around the boy she considered the best looking boy she had ever seen. He was gorgeous. He had kind blue eyes and a killer body, plus when he smiled Jillian felt like she was turning into mush.

"So Jill, this joker is Christian. He's not nearly as funny as he likes to think and can be a royal pain. But if he gets out of control, just tell Christy and she'll refuse to put out until he plays nicely," Trish laughed as Christian extended his hand to Jillian and as soon as she reached out to shake his hand, he kissed her hand instead. Christian feigned hurt and sticked his tongue out at Trish.

"That's not cool Patricia. I'm always charming and loveable. How can you not love this face?" Christian said throwing a wink in Trish's direction. Trish replied with an eye roll and pressed her head in Jeff's shoulder.

"Very easily, trust me. Don't pay any attention to my brother, he's just venting since I'm the talented and the good-looking one in the family. I'm Adam," the taller blond boy said slapping Christian in the back of the head.

"Not cool dude, since everyone knows I'm the hunk of the family and you're the freakishly unattractive skeleton in the Copeland family closet that we've tried disowning but he just keeps on popping back no matter what we do," Christian retaliated and stepped on Adam's toes causing the taller blond wince in pain.

"Back to your own corners, you two. I'm Matt and nice to see someone sane in our group. Just ignore the two insane asylum escapees and focus on me instead," Matt said winking that caused Stacy to smack him the arm. He eyed his girlfriend with a frown while massaging his arm.

"I'm Stacy and my boyfriend is too funny for his own good sometimes. I love your shoes by the way, where did you buy those," Stacy said pointing at Jillian's black strappy sandals.

"I bought them from LA. I used to live there before my dad got a job here," Jillian said modeling the shoes for Stacy who had a look of longing in her eyes.

"If you're from LA, then what are you doing with those loser? I thought the first thing you needed to know in LA was to distinguish the losers and avoid them," said the snooty voice of Torrie Wilson from behind them. The blonde was smiling a phony smile while eyeing Trish with contempt.

"What do you want Whorrie? Don't you usually lay on your back in the boys locker room right about now?" Trish replied wrapping her hands around Jeff's waist and looking at the other blond with utter distaste. Trish and Torrie had always been enemies, at least since Trish had snared Jeff right under Torrie's surgically enhanced nose and there was always some serious fireworks when the two blondes crossed paths.

"You're one to talk Trash. I am here in the capacity of class president to welcome a new student. Good that I managed to get here in time before she's corrupted by you. If you hang out with the likes of Trish Stratus, you'll be waving goodbye to your social status and popularity. But if you hang with me and the girls, you're a member of the A list." Torrie said turning to Jillian and smiling at her while sending death glares at Trish and Amy.

"Thanks, but I think I'm there were I wanna be," Jillian said with a courteous smile and moved closer to Trish. That Torrie person was already getting on her nerves. She couldn't imagine spending any time with that annoying blonde, just the thought of it was giving her a giant migraine.

"Your loss Jillian. If you wanna hang out with losers, who am I to stop you. But if you decide to be cool after all, you know where to find me, the table where all the people that matter sit. And just a bit of friendly advice, cashmere is so last season. Toodels," Torrie said waving theatrically and strutting away from the group. She swayed her hips from side to side and when she reached her friends Kelly and Brooke, she made a visible loser sign that caused the other two to burst into laughs.

"So Jillian, I guess you just committed social suicide by not leaving with Whorrie. That officially makes you a member of our group, anyone who doesn't want to join Ice Queen in the north pole also known the popular table is cool by me," AJ said nudging the blonde in the shoulder. That little contact between them caused her to shiver.

Trish was watching Jillian reach to AJ and immediately decided those two needed to hook up. AJ wasn't dating anyone and Jillian obviously liked AJ. They would look so cute together, she needed to start working on a plan to get them together. She already had a perfect name for that mission, Plan Bombshell and she so needed to recruit Jeff to help her with it.

"So Jillian, what kind of curriculum you have? Do you already know what lessons you're going take," Christy asked from her spot near Christian where the blond boy had wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I went to see Mr. Flair yesterday and he gave my curriculum. I'm supposed to have French in five minutes, but I have no idea where the French class is," Jillian said with a laugh while still keeping eyes locked with AJ.

"AJ also has French, he'll show you where the classroom is, right AJ?" Trish said quickly and tightened her grip around Jeff's waist to stop him from spilling that he also had French that morning.

"Yeah, I'll show you the way. Jillian, you coming?" AJ said with a wink and offered her his hand which she took after a slight hesitation. Jillian was trying to act cool and mentally was telling herself to not blush.

As she was walking with AJ, Jillian had managed to not pay any attention what the blue eyed boy was talking about. She was just looking at him and trying to memorize everything about him so she could tell her friend Melissa everything about AJ when she'd call her after school.

Jillian was so focused on AJ that she didn't notice a black-haired boy come from behind AJ and shove him down, causing Jillian to tumble to the floor as well.

"Let me help you. If your hanging with that moron, you'll need all the help your gonna get," the boy which Jillian remembered was called Dave said while lifting her up from the floor. He was looking her over in a way that she didn't like at all.

"I'm Dave and you're gorgeous. You can do so much better than AJ over here. I'm always available if you ever wanna trade up." Dave said arrogantly and winked at Jillian.

"I'm not with AJ, he's just showing me around." Jillian said helping AJ from the floor. AJ immediately got into Dave's face and shoved him back.

"Well I should have guessed that, he's too much of a homo to be interested in a hot girl. I always knew you and Jeff were 'special friends'," Dave laughed maliciously. There was already a group gathered around them eagerly watching what would happen next.

"I'm not the one with my head so far up Hunter Helmsley's ass that you don't always know where he ends and you begin." AJ fired back, not intimidated by Dave.

"How about I shove my fist in your face?" Dave growled and inched closer to AJ. Just as he was about to lay into AJ he was interrupted by Jillian who moved in front of AJ as a way to stop the much bigger boy from hitting AJ.

"This doesn't concern you, toots. Get your nice ass out of the way, because I'm going to flatten your little boyfriend over there. Or are you the one who's wearing the pants in that relationship?" Dave said lowering his face only inches away from Jillian's. She could feel his dark eyes gazing right into her blue ones dangerously.

"Dave Batista, Principal Flair's office, right now. Why is it every time I see you, you're getting into trouble?" Said the voice of assistant principle William Regal who looked dapper in a navy blue suit and was staring a hole right through Dave.

"Mr. Regal, me and AJ were just messing around. I was complementing him for landing that real babe over here. Isn't that right AJ? Just two friends having a lively conversation," Dave said as sincerely as he could muster while sending a warning look into AJ's direction.

"Dave, I'm not amused. Get out of my sight before I'll send your butt to detention. The rest of you, get to class," Regal said in a way that caused the group that had been watching Dave and AJ to disintegrate and head to their classes.

**To be continued….**

**Next Chapter: Trish starts plotting and how will AJ react to Jillian coming to his aid???**

**Thanks so much for reading. I really appreciate it and please remember to review. Those make my day, I'm such a reviews whore….The more of them I get, the quicker I'll update**…


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Big hugs for everyone and please keep that feedback coming since it's brightens my day and makes me wanna write more. Tiiu XOXO **

**Gotta Go My Own Way**

**CHAPTER 3**

"AJ, you okay?" Jillian said as soon as Dave Batista was out of their earshot.

"What the hell were you doing just now? I can handle Dave; do not need some new chick to save me. You're a nice girl Jill, but butt out of my business," AJ said with a scowl on his face and was staring a hole right through the blonde girl.

"Well excuse me; I should have just let that guy beat the stuffing out of you. I do apologize for bruising your fragile male ego and I think you are a misogynic, arrogant and chauvinistic pig. From now on, I'll leave you to be an asshole in peace," Jillian scoffed and sent a death glare in his direction. Before either could continue, the French teacher appeared and motioned for the rest of the students to enter the classroom.

Jillian was one of the last kids to enter the class, since she had chosen to stand in place and allow AJ to go first. When she finally made it inside the classroom, she quickly noticed that there was only one seat available. She thanked her lucky stars that the seat was across the room from AJ's. That boy had turned out to be completely unlike who she had thought and no matter how cute he was, she was now going to eternally hate him for being such a jackass to her when she was only trying to help.

She sat in the free seat and proceeded to glance around the classroom to see if there was anyone she knew. Aside from AJ, she noticed Jeff who had taken a seat next to AJ and the brunette Trish had called Brooke sitting with a brown haired boy. Another brown haired boy occupied the seat next to hers; he currently had earphones on and was loudly listening to rap music. He was sorta cute Jillian decided, but the music he was listening was god-awful.

"I see we have a new student. Jillian Hall, I presume. Welcome to Titan Towers High School, my name is Robert Conway and I teach French and run the French club where we always need now members." The teacher said looking in the blonde's direction with a smile. Jillian nodded and scrambled to find her notebook and pen as the teacher suddenly started writing something to the blackboard. That something turned out to be a very complicated pluperfect subjunctive of the verb confesses that left Jillian utterly confused.

"Mr. Cena, please hand me the earphones. This is a French class not the Music Video Awards. You'll get them back after class," Mr. Conway said from behind his desk after finishing writing on the blackboard. The boy next to Jillian rolled his eyes and removed the earphones, but instead of handing them over to Mr. Conway, he stuffed them into his backpack. After that the class worked in unison, writing down the verbs Mr. Conway was demonstrating and Jillian was certain that the entire class had just about lapsed into a coma from this snooze fest.

"Okay, I hope you paid attention and wrote down everything I asked. Now, you'll test your skills by partnering up and using the verbs in a question to form sentences." Mr. Conway said loudly, presumably to awake the students who didn't look enthusiastic.

Jillian looked around her to see who she could partner with. The two girls who sat behind her, had already turned to each other and where giggling away. Finally she relented and looked at the boy who was sitting next to her, who was currently writing something in his note book.

"So, how the hell am I suppose to know how to use the word cover in a French phrase. I barely know how to introduce myself in the freaking language," Jillian complained with a giggle, hoping to get the boys attention. She didn't really want to do the assignment, but it would probably look bad if she started slacking off in her first day here.

"Les rues sont couvertes de neige. The streets are covered with snow," came the grumpy answer from the boy Mr. Conway had called Cena. Jillian was slightly taken a back by the boys quick answer, especially since she had been sure he wasn't paying attention.

"Wow, how did you know that? You must be really good in French, huh." Jillian said turning to face him and hoped he would tell her how he knew that and if possibly he could tutor her in French since apparently he was much better in French than she was.

"Well yeah, but then again I'm good at everything I do. I'm John Cena and welcome to the hellhole," the boy said finally lifting his gaze to meet her. He offered her a cordial nod which Jillian returned.

"So you gonna tell me how you know so much French, I could use some good tips on that topic," she said adjusting herself in the seat so she could look him straight in the eye.

"No mystery, my grandmother is French and the that old harpy only spoke to me and my brothers in French while she was alive. So you gonna let me in on why you've been murdering AJ Styles with your gaze since this crap of a lesson started? Did the little shrimp do something to you or do you just hate him on principle?" John said looking from Jillian to AJ who was animatedly discussing something with Jeff.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know that AJ," Jillian said with dismissive hand gesture.

"Yeah, whatever. If looks could kid, Asshole Jock would be dead by now." John said with a laugh and when he noticed the look of confusion on the blonde's face, he continued. "AJ as in Asshole Jock. He thinks he's all that since he's in the wrestling team."

"I take it you're not into sports," Jillian said hiding her surprise that AJ was a jock. He hadn't given her the jock vibe, but now she could definitely see it. He did have a body of an athlete, all toned and muscular. Why did he have to turn out to be such a jerk, Jillian thought silently with a sigh.

"Hell no. Why would I want to spend my time dressed in tights and hugging other dudes? I don't swing that way," John said with a shudder. At that moment, Jillian knew she was going to like this John Cena person.

--

"Isn't this great Ames. AJ and Jillian will make such a hot couple when I'm through with them. I mean AJ is a hot wrestler while Jillian has this girl-next door thing going for her," Trish whispered in Amy's ear during the mornings Spanish class where the two girls were sitting next to each other.

"The only way Jillian is ever going to be the girl-next-door, is if you live next door to the Playboy mansion. No one has breasts like that naturally, I bet you that's she's had a boob job. Did you see Christian and Matt literally falling over themselves to get to know her better and when I say know her better, I mean know her boobs better," Amy said with eye roll. She hadn't been as quick to embrace the new girl as Trish had and would keep an eye on her to be safe. Jillian was too much of the Popular Girl type in her mind, a pretty, stacked blonde who obviously had wealthy parents judging by the Prada backpack and Jimmy Choo shoes she had been wearing. Although Trish was a blonde as well, but that didn't count since they had gone to kindergarten together and been friends for years.

"That's so mean Amy. Jillian seems like a real nice chick and she and AJ would be the perfect couple. They had a spark and obviously like each other," Trish admonished her redheaded friend.

"How do you figure out that they liked each other? This will be good…" Amy said with a small laugh and shook her head.

"Jillian was defiantly checking AJ out and he was practically drooling at the sight of her. They are so couple material and it's only my duty to make sure they hook up. I am the school cupid with unblemished track record after all. Three to zero," Trish said arrogantly and winked at Amy who rolled her eyes.

"Okay, first of all, who exactly did you play match maker for?" Amy said abandoning her notebook and stopped pretending she was playing attention what Mrs. Young, their Spanish teacher that most assumed was at least a 100 years old and just had forgotten to report to the cemetery, was saying.

"Christian and Christy, Jericho and Dawn and Mickie and Kenny. Soon you can add AJ and Jillian to that list," Trish said with a voice full of certainty. "So you gonna help me hook them up or do I have to get my hun instead?"

**To be continued…**

**Next Chapter: **What do you wanna see in chapter 4? I'm more than open to successions and also do tell me what Jillian pairing you like; do you want Cena/Jillian, AJ/Jillian or perhaps someone else with our favorite blonde bombshell? Also do give me your vote on who you want Torrie Wilson to date in this. Do you want 1) Torrie/Kidman or 2) Torrie/Carlito or 3)Torrie/Kennedy.…


	4. Chapter 4

-1Authors notes: Thanks guys for the reviews and please keep them coming. You know since reviews are shiny and made out of love. Lol. As always, feel free to give me some suggestions and ideas that you would like to see here. Love, Tiiu XOXO

Gotta Go My Own Way

CHAPTER 4

"Are you as bored as I am?" Jillian asked from John who was sitting next to her and staring into oblivion. There were at least 15 minutes left of the lesson and time was groveling.

"Yep, the sucktitude of this lesson is astronomical. I'd rather be chilling with my friends and shredding it with my guitar then to sit here bored to tears. Conway is a useless old vacuum cleaner; he sucks all the fun out of the room." John responded with a theatrical yawn and winked at Jillian.

"You play the guitar? That's so cool; I always wanted to play an instrument. My dad forced me to take piano lessons when I was a kid, he thought it would distract me long enough for him to marry a gold digging, conniving cow, but I wasn't any good," Jillian said with a shrug.

"Your parents divorced also? Mine divorced last year," John said looking at her sympathetically and focused his blue eyes into hers.

"Actually my mom died when I was little. My dad got remarried when I was 12 and he divorced my step mom a few months ago and that's a major reason why we moved here." Jillian said with a sigh and offered him a little smile.

"I'm sorry about your mom," John said silently, not really knowing what to say.

"It's okay. I was two when she died in a car crash and I don't really remember her. All I remember is that she had the kindest blue eyes in the world," Jillian said silently and turned to look away from John.

"I'm in a band, you know. If you like good music, you should come and check us out soon. We have some originals and then we play cover tunes as well." John said quickly changing the topic before the pretty blonde next to him got all depressed and emo on him. He didn't know how to deal with brooding girls and didn't want to make her sad, so the change of topics was the only solution.

"Sounds cool, count me in. I don't really know anyone here expect Trish so thanks for the offer." Jillian said gratefully and there was a flash of excitement in her crystal blue eyes.

"So you're hanging with Trish. Good taste, she's the most fun girl in the school. You know, when you first entered the class, I was sure that you and Torrie Wilson were chums, the same blonde hair and fashion sense. So I'm pleasantly surprised that you're pals with Trish over the living STD Torrie," John said with a laugh and nudged her in the shoulder.

"So you know Trish? You two are friends? She seems really cool and nice," Jillian winked and almost squealed in joy when the bell rang, indicating the end of the first period.

"Yeah, we sorta dated a few years back. Trish is really cool and I have nothing but respect for her, she's a classy chick. So what do you have next period?" John said gathering his stuff and waiting for Jillian to do the same.

"Biology, I think. But I need to find my locker before that, these books are getting heavy." Jillian said theatrically dragging her white Prada backpack with a wink.

"Cool, I've got biology as well. What locker number you have, mine's 985?" John said and couldn't help the murderous look on Jillian's face when they passed AJ and Jeff Hardy.

"982, I think. Wait, it'll check it out," Jillian said stopping in her tracks to find the piece of paper where her locker number and combination was written. When she stopped in mid-walk, it caused AJ to crash directly into her. In the collision, all the books and papers she had been holding spread everywhere in the immediate vicinity. AJ crashing into her also almost knocked Jillian over, but thankfully John had quick reflexes and he stopped her from making a close acquaintance with the floor.

"Can you watch where you're going moron? Maybe it's time for you to stop wearing both of your contact lenses in the same eye," John said with an ugly look in AJ's direction when he helped Jillian gather her things from the floor.

"Don't bother John, why would he watch where he's going? Other people, especially of the female persuasion, don't matter to the Neanderthal," Jillian said straightening with her books now firmly in hand.

"Okay, what's going on with you two? Dude, what did you do to Jillian?" Jeff asked from his friend who seemed too angry to respond to the blonde.

"Ask Asshole Jock, he knows exactly what he did. Now me and Jillian need to be going," John said taking control over the situation and steered Jillian away from the scene that could turn volatile. He didn't know what happened between the blonde and AJ, but the other boys didn't need to know that and besides John fully intended to con Jillian into telling the story later. John then offered Jillian his arm and the blonde took it with a last, deadly glance in AJ's direction before throwing her head back in laughing at something John had whispered in her ear.

--

"I can't wait to find out what happened in French with Jillian and AJ. Shouldn't they be here already, the class ended almost five minutes ago?" Trish said scanning the hall to catch her boyfriend, AJ and the new blonde.

"Oh boy, you're not gonna give it up, aren't you? Newsflash Trish, meddling into other people's relationships isn't cool. If AJ and Boobie McBoob end up together, fine, but don't butt in." Amy sighed with an eye roll. Trish was such a busybody and sometimes she just got to Amy's nerves with her nosey nelly-esque behavior.

"If I hadn't 'butted in', like you put it, Christy and Christian would not have hooked up. I'm only looking out for my friends who are clueless when it comes to relationships. I believe I'm doing them a favor. Yay, there's Jeffy and AJ. Where's Jillian?" Trish exclaimed noticing the two boys.

"Hi chicas, where's the three stooges?" Jeff said casually and wrapped his arm around Trish while AJ grumpily went to gather his things from a nearby locker.

"Matt and Adam had to go to see Mr. Layfield about some football stuff. Christian and Christy are probably sucking face somewhere close and I have no idea where Stacy disappeared to after Spanish, most likely to the girls bathroom to put on some more make-up." Amy shrugged and fiddled with her necklace.

"Where's Jillian? I think she has biology like all of us. If you guys ditched her and she gets lost, I'll seriously not talk to you for the whole of today." Trish said waving her finger at the boys threateningly.

"Is that a threat or a promise? Because if you promise not to talk to me for the whole entire day, I'll ditch the new girl as well!" Amy said winking mischievously and nudged Trish in the shoulder.

"Ha ha ha, not funny Ames. I think you're all being really rude to Jillian, she's new and doesn't know anyone here. So, where is she?" Trish demanded sternly from the threesome who where all trying desperately to suppress their laughter.

"Probably off somewhere with Cena. He sat next to her in French, when she was murdering poor AJ with her gaze. Our very own genius over here did or said something to Jillian that royally pissed her off," Jeff explained with a laugh and rolled his eyes.

"AJ! What did you do to her?" Trish screamed and smacked AJ in his right arm that caused the boy to move further away from the blonde to avoid getting hit again.

"It was nothing, honest Trish. We just had a disagreement, that's all." AJ sighed.

"So there goes your perfect cupid record. Too bad hun," Amy whispered sarcastically in Trish's ear as the blonde was staring a hole right into AJ.

"There's Christy and Christian. Maybe we should go make sure that they come up for air once in a while?" Jeff suggested after noticing the look of murder in his girlfriends eyes directed at both Amy and AJ at the same time.

--

"Wanna meet the guys I hang with? They're cool for the most part, except when they're drunk. They are sitting there!" John said pointing to a group that was right ahead.

"Sure, you wanna give me the lowdown on them before we reach them? All they all in your band?" Jillian quizzed as John waved at a boy with a huge afro.

"Yep. The dude with the 'fro is Carlito, he plays drums. His girlfriend is Lilian, the blonde, who sings and she and Carly fight in Spanish that is slightly disturbing. When they start throwing Spanish curses to each other, feel free to flee the scene, I always do. The assclown with the leather pants is Jericho who plays bass. Ignore him, we all do. The brunette is his girlfriend Dawn, who we feel could do much better. The last and certainly least is Rene Dupree who is French and plays keyboards." John said with a laugh and looked at Jillian mischievously.

"So what instrument does Dawn play in your band?" Jillian inquired since everyone else seemed to have some sort of role in the band, except the brunette who was wearing a lavender dress and leaving against her boyfriend.

"She wears short skirts while we rehearse and sits on the stage. So she is the motivator," John said with a naughty wink in Jillian's direction.

--

"I hate Layfield. His news are always bad. I can't believe we have to spend the Saturday at school," Adam whined loudly when he and Matt were starting to make their way to biology from a meeting with the football team head coach John Layfield.

"That totally sucks and blows at the same time. Just because he couldn't hack it ib the NFL, he has to live his dreams vicariously through us. I can't think of anything I'd like better than hanging out with Helmsley, Batista and Orton on a Saturday," Matt muttered disapprovingly and followed Adam out of the locker room.

"I know, me and Ames had plans and now because of Layfield, we have to cancel. Didn't you and Stace had plans as well?" Adam asked his raven-haired friend.

"Yep. We were gonna drive to Stamford to see a concert. Stacy will kill me for bailing on her, she's been dying to see Fall Out Boy for months now." Matt sighed at the thought of disappointing his girlfriend.

"Dude, what the hell, Fall Out Boy? Does someone actually listen to them outside of girls and 11-year olds?" Adam laughed in disapproval. You couldn't catch him in a Fall Out Boy show under any circumstances.

"Stacy loves them and her dad got her first row tickets. I'm not dying to go see them, but it makes Stace happy and when she's happy, I might get some." Matt laughed and high-five with Adam who rolled his eyes at the absurd lengths his friend would go to get some from his girlfriend.

"Thank god Amy likes good music and we can fool around without torturing ones eardrums with Fall Out Boy. If Stacy didn't have legs like she has, I would tell you to upgrade. You're the quarterback and most cheerleaders would kill for a chance to hook up with you. That Angel Williams chick is hot and from what I hear, she'd be more than willing to help you forget Stacy." Adam said with a teasing tone, knowing full well that Matt was head over heels in love with the leggy blonde and she had him whipped, badly.

"Firstly, the Amy thing is an overshare. I've known her since we were two and she's like my little sister. Secondly, me and Stacy have been together for three years and I don't want to upgrade. Thirdly, shut up and hurry or we're gonna be late for biology. I don't wanna suffer the fury of Mr. Austin if we're late." Matt said jogging a little and leaving the taller boy to shake his head.

To be continued.

Next Chapter: the biology lesson and Trish has tricks up her sleeve.


End file.
